Consequences
by teno-hikari
Summary: In order to save the souls of his friends, Carrot agrees to Zaha's demands and destroys the world. A new world is created where magic does not exist. Now that Spooner is gone and his loved ones reborn; can Carrot deal with the consequences of his choice?
1. Chapter One

Consequences  
  
Written By: Teno Hikari (tenohikari@cs.com) &  
Lady Douji (ladydouji@pdq.net)   
Beta Read by: Sarryn   
  
Disclaimer: I swear I'll give Carrot back once I'm done with him ^_^  
  
Summary: AU - In order to save the souls of his friends, Carrot agrees to Zaha's demands and destroys the world. A new world is created where magic does not exist. Now that Spooner is gone and his loved ones reborn; can Carrot deal with the consequences of his choice?   
  
Warning: adult situations, yaoi (m/m pairings), (sex (some s/m), and lots of Caraha yaoi.   
  
  
  
--------------------  
  
  
  
"You are here, no escape  
From my visions of the world  
You will cry, all alone  
But it does not mean a thing to me."  
- Aura performed by ????  
  
  
  
--------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
  
  
From the fifty-foot skyscraper, the young man stood at the edge and looked down. It was five in the morning and the dawn was slowly approaching. Soon the streets would be both busy and noisy with their usual daily traffic. People would crowd the sidewalks on their way to work. After a long day, they would return home and start all over again tomorrow. The observer found this 'daily life' to be dull and boring. Luckily (and sometimes regrettably), he didn't live the same routine or have a short life span. He was ageless ... immortal, just like the other one...  
  
"Are you going to jump?" asked a low voice from behind him.  
  
Lifting his head, the boy turned to face the speaker: a tall man dressed in an expensive black Armani business suit. This man was the owner of this very building, as well as the six other buildings like it in the city. A wealthy businessman who held power and respect within the corporate world.   
  
"I fell a long time ago," the youth answered and stepped back from the ledge.   
  
The older man said nothing as he wrapped his arms around the boy in a very possessive and intimate manner. It wasn't like there was anyone around to see, but still the boy found his heart racing. A hand roamed down the front of his body, just a few inches shy away from his crotch, making him stutter.   
  
"H-Here?"   
  
"Of course not," he retorted, releasing the teen and gave him a threatening look. "Tonight, I believe you know the time. If you are even a minute late, you shall be punished."  
  
"I already know the rules," snapped the young man as he watched the other turn away. "Why must you always remind me?"  
  
The businessman turned his head to face him. His piercing violet gaze held a mixture of annoyance and amusement. "After all this time, you still don't understand?  
  
"I say it to remind you," he continued. "That you belong to me."   
  
The door back inside the building slowly creaked open as the sun began to rise. A chilly autumn breeze whipped through the youth's short black hair and howled in his ears. Morning light breached the darkness and the he found himself looking down at his shadow that lay on the ground. Looking up once more, the boy realized that the man had gone back inside the building. Back to the reality he had so desired. His name was Zaha Torte, the one closest to God and the creator of this real world. The new world.   
  
Reaching underneath his shirt, fingers brushed against a small pendant. A black cord around his neck securely held a small aqua tear-shaped stone. Staring at the stone as he held it in his palm, the image of four people floated in his mind.   
  
"You told me to live. I did," he whispered to himself. "The world was saved, you were all saved. I did the right thing ..."  
  
Carrot sighed as he turned to face the dawn.   
  
"...Didn't I?"  
  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
Marron Glace absently brushed a long lock of black hair from his face and pretended not to look bored. He liked to keep his raven hair long although it was against school policy. Luckily, since he was such a model student and Student Council Vice-President, his hairstyle was accepted. Lately however, his hair had been bothering him throughout the whole day by swinging into his face. Later, in his creative writing class while they were in groups, his hair decided to act as blindfold once more. Now Marron was visibly annoyed. He was actually considering on cutting his hair short until hands tied the unruly locks in a ponytail. Surprised, he turned his head and stared at his boyfriend, Gateau Mocha.   
  
Star athlete of the school, the older boy gave him a sheepish grin before stealing a kiss from him. The Misu sisters, both their childhood friends, watched this display of affection with amusement. Marron flushed a little as he returned his attention back to Tira's rough draft. Except now he had lost his place.  
  
"So, we're still on for this weekend, right?" asked Chocolate. The redhead was the eldest of the two sisters, at least by a year. Head cheerleader, Chocolate was outgoing and a romantic at heart. Bold and beautiful, it was odd how she remained single all this time. Despite the fact the whole basketball team (minus Gateau) practically worshipped the ground she walked on.   
  
Tira, was Chocolate's little sister, very shy and very pretty with her ruby colored-eyes and long pink hair. Although she always wore large round glasses that covered most of her face, she was still had her share of admirers. But like her sister, she was single, waiting for the right guy to come along.   
  
"Yeah," Gateau answered, stifling a yawn. "Thank God it's Friday..."   
  
Marron nodded in agreement as he felt sympathy for him. Gateau had to get to practice early in the morning even after studying late the other night. But the blonde made no complaints since his beautiful boyfriend got to tutor him.  
  
Suddenly, all five heads turned as the classroom door slid open. Amber eyes widened slightly as Marron, and his friends, looked at the new student. He was a boy around average height with messy black hair. He looked young, probably around Tira's age, and handsome. Already, the new student had Chocolate's attention ... Tira's as well. He stepped inside the classroom as the teacher turned to face him with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"Carrot Torte?"   
  
"Yes."  
  
"You're twenty-minutes late, Mr.Torte."  
  
The new student didn't apologize. Instead, he simply reached into the breast pocket of his school uniform, and handed the teacher a folded note. A little annoyed, the teacher took it and began to read. The older man's eyebrows raised in surprise when he finished and he looked at the boy again.   
  
"I see. Well, then ... why don't you have a seat at one of the group tables..."   
  
"Over here!"  
  
Everyone stared at Chocolate who just beamed at the new guy. She gestured to the empty seat between her and Marron at the table. "We have an extra seat over here."  
  
"Thank you, Miss Chocolate," said the teacher, nodding to Carrot and handing him a syllabus. Carrot, however, seemed rooted to the spot. He stared at the group of people sitting together, and looked vaguely uncomfortable. Marron assumed it was just nervousness, after all he was a new student.  
  
Slowly, the young man headed over to the table and sat down, averting his gaze. Class had returned to normal and Carrot found himself shifting in his seat as his new group members stared at him. Clearing his throat seemed to awaken them from their daze.  
  
"I must apologize for all of us," said Marron, still unable to stop staring. Carrot was like a magnet for his eyes... there was something about this young man. Had they met? Maybe passed each other by somewhere?   
  
"It's not often we get a new student a quarter into the semester. Are you also a senior?"   
  
Carrot nodded but still refused to look Marron in the eye, or anyone else's at that table. "I was on home studies a lot, recovering from an accident."  
  
"Oh, my." Tira was shocked to find herself scooting a little closer to the new student. "Was it bad?"  
  
He opened his mouth to respond, but instead, looked at his hands. Marron tilted his head, expecting to see whatever injury the other boy was looking at. There was nothing. No scars, no burns, not a scratch on those hands. But from the way Carrot was looking at them, it was as if they were tarnished and deformed.   
  
"My name is Marron Glace," said Marron, breaking the tension with a small friendly smile. "Please to meet you."  
  
Carrot flinched inwardly and returned the smile. The others followed Marron's example and they introduced themselves as well. As Carrot continued to smile, no one saw the somber look reflected in those umber eyes.  
  
'Please to meet you ... again.'  
  
  
  
  
"Thanks for helping me with the writing template."  
  
Tira blushed a little and smiled. "No problem, you probably have a lot of work to catch up on for this class. So ... if you... if you need any help at all ... just let me know."  
  
"Thanks, Tira."  
  
Tira blushed even redder, but luckily Carrot wasn't looking at her. It was the first time he had said her name. But it felt like ... it wasn't the first time. Did she know him? Maybe he was just one of those random faces in the crowds... then maybe not.   
  
"So, do you like writing?" she asked, getting the conversation back up again.   
  
"Me?" Carrot shook his head. "No, it was just an elective picked out for me. It was either that or Home Economics... so I decided I'd rather take creative writing than burn the school down."   
  
"Good choice," Tira laughed. "So um... do you live close by?"   
  
Before Carrot could answer a sleek and expensive-looking black car pulled up beside the two teenagers. Carrot sighed and stepped over to the back passenger door. Turning to Tira, he gave the girl a small smile as the driver's door opened and out stepped a giant. Tira gaped as the eight-foot tall man reached over and opened the rear door for Carrot then stepped back inside the car.  
  
"Here's my ride," Carrot said with a shrug. "I guess I'll see you on Monday."   
  
"Y-Yeah," the girl stammered as she watched the new student step inside the car before it drove off.  
  
  
  
  
From inside the car, the teenager watched Tira from behind dark tinted glass. Absently he brushed the pendant inside his shirt. The girl faded from view as the car moved down the road. Carrot's expression hardened as she vanished. His smile disappeared as soon as fastened his seat-belt. He turned to glare at the back of the driver's head.   
  
"Gia, I thought I told you not to pick me up after school."  
  
The driver did not answer and Carrot just slumped in his seat. There was no point arguing with a puppet. So he just turned on the stereo while looking out the car window. Gia obviously had no destination to drive to as they circled around the city and some places Carrot had taken an interest in. Looking at his wrist watch, he still had a couple of hours before returning home. Carrot decided he wouldn't spend them inside the car. After making his order, Gia dropped him off at the downtown mall and he told the giant he would take the train back home.   
  
A mass of people crowded the mall, a majority of which were young adults simply hanging out after school. The delicious smell of fast food practically made his mouth water as his feet took him to the food court. While standing patiently in a long line of starving teenagers, a certain memory came to mind. Carrot's lips twitched into a full smile.  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~   
  
  
  
  
"What is this?"  
  
"'This' is called a 'hamburger'," answered Carrot as he pushed the plate of fast food in front of Zaha. The older man stared at it, then at Carrot, and finally back to his plate. "It's food. You eat it."  
  
"I assumed that much," Zaha retorted dryly, picking up the hamburger with one hand. "Why?"  
  
"Because you said we should try new things. Come on, it's not bad. I like it."  
  
"You also liked wine, and we both regret what happened when you drank too much of it that time in Paris."   
  
"So I got a little drunk..."  
  
"You stole a carriage and rode around like a maniac across the city."  
  
Carrot rolled his eyes. "Like that was rare back then..."  
  
"You were also nude," Zaha added.  
  
"Yeah, well," the young looking man stuttered. "Other than you, it's not like anyone else is around to talk about it now."  
  
"I'm sure there's a documentary somewhere."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Zaha took a bite out of the hamburger and chewed, letting his taste buds adjust to the flavor. Swallowing, he considered the piece of food after taking another bite. Carrot smiled and sat down at the table, helping himself to a burger too.  
  
"Like it?"   
  
"It's ... interesting," answered the older man. "You said this is called a 'hamburger'?"   
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You do realize that the meat is beef, not ham."  
  
"Yeah." Carrot took another bite.   
  
"Are you the genius who thought up such a name?"  
  
"Just shut up and eat your damn beefburger."  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~   
  
  
  
  
"Hey, Carrot."   
  
Snapped out of his reverie, the boy looked up from his table to see Gateau and Marron looking at him quizzically. Sitting up, he gave the two boys a smile. "Hi. Sorry about that... had something on my mind."  
  
"We could see that," said Marron.  
  
"Marron and I were eating across from you." Gateau hooked his thumb over his shoulder to point out their table. "We noticed that you were staring at your hamburger for five minutes."   
  
A hint of worry crossed Marron's features. "Are you feeling all right, Carrot?"   
  
"Yeah I ..."  
  
"Hey guys!"   
  
He caught himself sighing in relief at the new distraction. An energetic, young blonde girl bounced up to the table. Although she was short and a little paler, the girl looked like a female version of Gateau. She smiled at the tall blonde and his boyfriend and immediately attached herself to Gateau's back.   
  
"Hey, Eclair." Gateau smiled and ruffled her short blonde hair. "Just finish you karate class?"   
  
"Yup! I learned a new move today. Wanna see?!"   
  
"Er... not here in public." Gateau sweatdropped. "Oh, Carrot ... this is my little sister."  
  
Eclair blinked and noticed Carrot and smiled at him. "Hi, I'm Eclair Mocha!"   
  
He smiled at her nervously. "Carrot Torte."  
  
The girl jumped down from Gateau's back and studied the young man a little more closely. "Torte? Are you related to...?"   
  
Carrot, visibly uncomfortable, swallowed hard and made a grab for his soda. Gateau put a hand on his sister's shoulder and turned her to face him. "Hey, why don't you show me your new move outside."  
  
His little sister's face brightened. "Okay!"   
  
The older boy chuckled as he watched Eclair rush outside then turned to face Carrot. "Sorry about that, my sis is a handful sometimes. I guess you're really shy around girls."  
  
Carrot choked on his soda and Gateau just grinned.   
  
"Gateau!"  
  
"I'm coming!"  
  
"See ya later, Carrot."  
  
Marron sighed as he watched them leave. "I guess I should follow ... just in case I need to take either of them to a doctor. I'm sorry if we bothered you."  
  
"It's all right," the young man answered with a shrug. "It's been a long time since I talked to people like me." His umber gaze found Eclair and Gateau outside in the parking lot. "Is she trying to wrap his neck around her arm?"  
  
Marron just sighed once more, heading outside. "Goodbye, Carrot. If Gateau isn't in the hospital, we'll see you at school next week."  
  
"Yeah, later," Carrot trailed off as he watched Marron leave. Again, his smile vanished along with his appetite. Looking at his uneaten hamburger, he set it on the tray and picked up his bag. Seeing Marron and the others for the second time that day made him feel ...weird. What he needed was to take a long walk ... but he had to keep in mind that there was a certain person waiting for him at home.  
  
Home. Zaha.   
  
The long walk gave Carrot time to sort out his thoughts. The others were happy living in a world where they weren't killers. So what if they didn't remember him? They had each other. It wasn't as if he were so miserable. He had one person who stood by him throughout the ages. One person who remembered.  
  
  
  
  
It was hours after sunset, and according to his watch, he was thirty minutes late. Carrot was dreading what he would see as soon as he opened the door. The mansion was quiet as usual, without him being around it was always quiet. It also seemed a little deserted, normally Gia would be around somewhere just standing like a coat rack. However, the giant was nowhere to be seen.   
  
'Maybe he's not home yet,' Carrot hoped to himself. There were times when the older man came home late at night. Business meetings, charity banquets, etc. But that was rare and most of the time he had to drag Carrot along.  
  
After removing his shoes, he wandered around downstairs and checked the study. Still, no one. No servants. No Zaha. His heart stopped racing as he approached the main bedroom. Now he could relax. Get out of this stiff school uniform, shower, and go to bed. The room was dark when he entered, and Carrot slipped inside quietly, his eyes scanning the area for any sign of movement. No Zaha. He cursed himself for switching the lights on too quick and blindly staggered around. After regaining his sight, he let out the breath he had been holding. The large bedroom was empty, and everything remained the way it had been left that morning.   
  
Shrugging out of the shirt and black jacket of his uniform, in his haste to undress, a few brass buttons broke free from his jacket. He'd have to ask one of the house servants to sew them back on. However, all Carrot wanted to do now was shower and get some sleep. He tossed the rest of his clothes carelessly on the floor and headed towards the bathroom. A cool chill ran down his bare back as soon as he opened. There, standing right in front of him, was Zaha Torte ... holding a pair of handcuffs. Carrot swallowed hard, backing away from the door away.  
  
"I-I didn't know you were home yet..."  
  
Zaha only smiled as he advanced, cornering the naked young man against the wall. Carrot shivered again when he hit the solid barrier and found himself pinned up against it. A single hand captured both his wrists and drew them up above his head. The violet-eyed man continued to smile pleasantly despite the boy's obvious fear. Carrot felt the cool metal of those handcuffs close around his wrists, restraining them. The chains looped around the middle of cuffs and were attached to hooks in the wall. The boy found his body held a few inches off the floor but not out of Zaha's access. The older man stepped back to admire the sight in front of him before speaking.  
  
"You're late."  
  
  
  
  
--------------------  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
This was going to make this an AU (alternate universe) for the TV series. Then the manga characters got mixed in ... so now it's just an AU for Bakuretsu Hunters in general. I can't remember anymore. Anyway, we kept the names the same because it's a lot easier to keep track of who they are/were. Okay be warned - the next chapter is a lemon! 


	2. Chapter Two

Consequences  
  
Written By: Teno Hikari (tenohikari@cs.com) &  
Lady Douji (ladydouji@pdq.net)   
Beta Read by: Sarryn   
  
  
Disclaimer: I swear I'll give Carrot back once I'm done with him ^_^  
  
Summary: AU - In order to save the souls of his friends, Carrot agrees to Zaha's demands and destroys the world. A new world is created where magic does not exist. Now that Spooner is gone and his loved ones reborn, can Carrot deal with the consequences of his choice? (Based from Lady Douji's idea)  
  
Warning: adult situations, sex (some s/m), and lots of Caraha yaoi.   
  
--------------------  
  
  
"You are here, no escape  
From my visions of the world  
You will cry, all alone  
But it does not mean a thing to me."  
- Aura performed by Emily Bindiger  
  
  
--------------------  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
  
  
The chains rattled noisily as the bound young man tried to struggle in vain. Pausing, he shot Zaha a look that bordered between pleading and defiance. Zaha's smile widened slightly as he leaned forward and pressed his lips against the boy's in a forceful kiss.   
  
Groaning into the other's mouth, Carrot tugged absently at his bonds. Hands were now running down his chest. Fingers toyed with his nipples as the violet-eyed man bent his head down to feast on his throat. Zaha let out a low chuckle as he heard Carrot gasp when his teeth scraped against skin.   
  
"I warned you not to be late," he said, turning his gaze to meet those wide umber eyes. He took one of the boy's legs and wrapped it around his hip, drawing him closer. "You never learn, do you?"  
  
Carrot swallowed hard as his forming erection brushed against the smooth fabric of the man's pants. "Is that why you sent Gia?"   
  
Zaha was silent as he trailed his hand up Carrot's chest and stopped short of the pendant that hung there. His eyes narrowed and he frowned at the tear-shaped stone. No matter how many times this happened, that stone always remained between them. His features hardened. No, not this time. The boy panicked as he felt the older man take the small teardrop in his hand.   
  
"What ... what are you...?!"   
  
He silenced Carrot with a short kiss. Brushing his lips against the youth's brow, Zaha gave him a look of assurance. "I know how much this means to you. To ensure its safety I think it would be best if I remove it."   
  
Carrot didn't answer. He just stared at the other's hand for a moment before lifting his head to meet the other man's gaze. Zaha resisted the urge to just rip it off, and gently placed his hand on the boy's cheek. "It will be returned to you when we're finished," he assured the younger man. "I promise."  
  
Carrot regarded him and remained silent for a few more seconds before nodding. He briefly caught a glimpse of the stone as the pendant slipped over his head and into the other's hand. Zaha claimed his mouth once more, releasing his hold on Carrot's leg, and turned around.   
  
The young man closed his eyes and listened to the soft footfalls across the room. He heard one of the dresser drawers open and shut, then the footsteps crossed the room back to him. A warm mouth ensnared his lips in a long kiss and a large body pressed him back against the wall. Carrot's eyes fluttered open as Zaha assaulted his mouth and began to duel with his tongue. Hands were now at his legs again, sliding up his thighs, then wrapping them around the older man's waist.   
  
Zaha grinned, feeling the young man's length press against his hip. Still pinned against the wall, the brown eyes of the young man pleaded silently to him in an agreement made centuries ago. The creator of the new world simply nodded as he reached up and took the chain with two fingers. With no effort at all, the metal snapped and Carrot fell into his waiting arms.   
  
He held the teen close for a few moments, feeling the youth's pulse race beneath his fingertips. With the handcuffs still binding his wrists, the boy clung to him tightly. On a closer look, he could see that the metal cuffs dug into Carrot's flesh. Not drawing blood, yet, but marking the skin with thin red lines that circled his wrists.  
  
"Please," Carrot rasped into his ear. The fear from teenager's face was gone and, instead, had been replaced with a pained sort of anticipation. His voice was hoarse as he tried to finish without shedding tears. "I need ... I need you to...please..."  
  
Carrot grunted as he the man dumped him unceremoniously on to the large feathered bed. Stretched out with his hands pinned above his head, the older man gave him a warning glare not to move. He shivered as he watched Zaha pull out a long black silk scarf. The cloth covered his eyes and was tied securely around his head, blinding him. Carrot made a small protesting noise until he decided to depend on his other senses.   
  
He could smell the faint scent of the other male's cologne along with the strong-scented musky odor of his arousal. The young man's nostrils twitched as he tilted his head up. Blood. The metallic smell of blood was on him. Carrot could feel its wetness running down his arm where the steel had cut into his wrist. It wasn't something to worry about, though the pain was a little annoying. Licking his lips, he could still taste Zaha on them. He could taste him inside his mouth: the distinct flavor of the older man's favorite wine and the tang of cherries.  
  
"Mmmm," Carrot murmured. "You had a date tonight."  
  
"Business dinner," the older man corrected. "One that I left early to return home in time ...so I could wait for you."  
  
"It was only thirty minutes..."  
  
"You were still late."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
Rolling up the sleeves of his expensive silk shirt, Zaha watched the boy as he lay on the feather duvet and percale sheets. Bound and bleeding, Carrot made no attempt to voice his complaints. Instead he simply lay there, waiting for whatever the older man was going to do to him. Zaha frowned as he sat down on the bed, holding two objects in his hands. One of them initiated pleasure and the other, pain.   
  
'Even now,' he thought to himself as he leaned over Carrot's naked body. 'It's still difficult to believe how you and I have come to this...'  
  
  
~~~~~~~~   
  
  
The world was perfect, absolutely perfect. The creator surveyed the vast emerald forests and sapphire lakes. The new world was a treasure itself. The humans had already begin forming their own government system without the segregation between Sorcerer and Parsoner.   
  
Perfect  
  
He was sure the destroyer would agree with him. The boy would have found this world a heaven better than the endless cycle of hell they both knew.   
  
Little did he know when he finally found the child of the past living in hell itself. Mutilated bodies littered the ground; they contaminated the air with their stench of decay.   
  
"So this is where you've been hiding yourself, Carrot Glace..." he trailed off when he saw the blood. Blood everywhere that very walls seemed to be painted with it. In the center of agony and death stood a figure. Bloody gauze wrapped around most of the torso; skin so pale that it seemed impossible for this 'thing' to be alive.   
  
A single brown eye opened to regard him while a bandage covered the other. The child had not changed over the centuries apart, physically that is. "I didn't expect to see you again, Zaha Torte," spoke the battered boy as the single eye narrowed with obvious hatred. "Why have you come here?"  
  
The creator stared at him for a long moment. He took a step forward, aware the crunching noise under his boot came from human bones. Zaha kept on walking until he stood before the destroyer.   
  
"To make you an offer."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~   
  
  
The violet-eyed man smiled as he took one of the objects in his hands, a feather and brushed it against the teenager's flushed skin. The light touch of the feather moved up his calves, past the knees, and settled against his inner thigh. He watched the boy twitch and moan as he brushed the barbules over the sensitive skin of his erection. Zaha repeated the action as a sheen of sweat covered Carrot's tensed body.   
  
Resisting the urge to take him right then, Zaha gripped the second object in his hand and grinned. The boy hissed silently as the crop struck his thigh, a few inches away from his groin. Leaning forward, he took the trembling boy's earlobe between his teeth and licked it. Carrot's breathing deepened as he felt the other's tongue trace the rim of his ear. The younger man let out a gasp as he was roughly turned over to lay on his stomach, face down against the mattress.   
  
He caught the cry of surprise and pain in his throat when the riding crop swat against his backside. Again and again, until it stung. Swat. Swat. Swat. Carrot lost track as the skin across his shoulders and the back of his thighs became a single throbbing canvas. He sucked in his breath when he felt the feather return. The soft touch gently caressed his sores and sent tickling sensations down his spine. He let out a sigh as the feather glided across his posterior. His tormentor continued, until the touch of the feather was replaced with a hand.   
  
Zaha pulled his hand away with an amused smile at the young man's whimpers. Then brought it down hard and the whimpering turned into a loud yelp. Only once. When second hit struck, Carrot squeezed his eyes shut and muffled his pain against the bed. Zaha paused on the third smack as he cupped the clenched buttocks, massaging the soft flesh. Sliding his hand forward, he moved between the cheeks to graze a finger against the closed sphincter there. Carrot's body quaked at the touch. The man repeated motion until the young man's muscles relaxed.   
  
The violet-eyed man slid his middle finger inside gently while his other hand steadied the bound boy's hips. "Try to relax," he soothed. "I know it's been awhile."  
  
"Almost a month."  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
Carrot turned his head so he wasn't faced down, being careful not to dislodge the blindfold. "It's been almost a month since we... since you did this."  
  
"Really?"   
  
The boy nodded and Zaha lifted his eyebrows when he realized that the boy was right. He had spent the last three weeks dealing with work, had spent his nights at business dinners and weekend trips out of the city. It was the first time Carrot had said anything about it. In fact, he hadn't even known the younger immortal was attending school again.   
  
"I knew you were busy," the teenager said quickly, slightly embarrassed. "So I asked Moss to make the school arrangements for me."  
  
"I see. Well, then... I suppose I have three weeks to make up for."  
  
"Huh...?"   
  
He moaned loudly as another digit slipped inside and began to move leisurely inside him. Zaha sat alongside Carrot's body and, with his free hand, he lightly ran his fingers over it, before pulling the boy into his lap. The hand moved down Carrot's hip, his thigh, caressing, stroking, enjoying the feel of muscles playing under the skin. His fingers probed deeper as the boy pushed back against them, panting.   
  
The sound of breaking metal forced Zaha to look up as Carrot threw his free arms around his neck. The blindfold was ripped away, discarded like a piece of scrap. The boy kissed him fervently as he lifted himself to impale his body further against those penetrating digits. He returned those kisses and could no longer ignore the ache in his own body.   
  
Withdrawing his fingers, he pressed against Carrot's shoulders and younger man slid off his lap. Standing up beside the bed, his hands loosened his belt, and he tried not to look impatient. He turned his head to see Carrot sitting on the bed, cross-legged and simply watched him.   
  
"Aren't you going to assist me?"   
  
Carrot raised an eyebrow. His lips twitched slightly. "You want my help?" his asked incredulously. "The Creator of the New World is asking a brat like me to help him remove his pants?"   
  
Zaha threw him an irritated glance, and, in a few quick moments, his pants followed. With the wave of his arm, Carrot knocked them off target, sending them flying towards the side. He wasn't so lucky when the owner of those pants pounced on him.  
  
"Brat," purred the violet-eyed man as he attacked Carrot's throat like a predator feeding off his prey. "Just for that... I think I may have to punish you again."  
  
The youth grinned as he ran his hand through the other's dark shoulder-length hair. He tilted his head up, giving Zaha more access to his throat and the older man greedily accepted the offering. The hand in his hair twisted and Zaha lifted his head to meet Carrot's gaze.  
  
"I can take whatever you give me," Carrot stated boldly as he tightened the grip on the older man's hair. "I always have."  
  
Zaha smirked as he leaned forward, pressed his lips against the boy's, claiming him once more. "And you always will."  
  
"Damn straight."  
  
Defiance twinkled in those earth brown eyes as the teenager drew the corner of his mouth up in a smile. Zaha pulled back and uncurled his fingers around a bottle of lubricant. Sitting up a little, Carrot gave him a lopsided grin.   
  
"I'll help you with that..."  
  
The older man laughed. "Now you wish to become useful?"  
  
"When I feel like it." The destroyer shrugged his shoulders and took the small bottle from Zaha's hand. Careful not to spill the contents all over the bed, he poured a subtle amount onto his palms before capping the bottle. Looking up, he kept eye contact with Zaha as his hands zoomed in on their target.   
  
Wrapping his hands around the other man's length, Carrot lowered his gaze to watch himself distribute the lubricant. His fingers curled around the older man's impressive erection, stroking softly. Zaha held his breath and allowed his eyes to close shut as those skilled hands made him ache even more.   
  
"What do you feel like?"   
  
Those violet eyes flew open at the sound of a low sultry voice he forgot Carrot possessed. Zaha cursed himself for forgetting the seductive side the boy had developed over the centuries. The times they spent in Greece and Rome, and all the trouble the young immortal's seductive side had caused. He would have liked to laugh, but a gasp escaped his lips instead, as Carrot straddled his lap.  
  
"I feel like..." Zaha murmured as he rocked his hips forward while lowering the younger man down on his shaft. "Hearing you call my name as I take you."   
  
A surprised cry was torn from Carrot's throat as the pain of penetration quickly dissolved into pleasure. He threw his arms around the Zaha's broad shoulders, clinging on for dear life. Nails clawed at the older man's bare back along with broken handcuffs. The older man didn't feel it as he savored the tight heat around his cock. The sweet torment was heaven and hell at the same time.   
  
Gritting his teeth, he grasped the boy's hips and raised him up and nearly off his pulsing erection. Then pulled him back down on an upward thrust, muffling the scream with a dominating kiss. Up and down, Carrot was moved roughly and neither of them cared about the dark bruises that began to form on their bodies.   
  
Carrot panted heavily as he was skewered on the hard column of flesh, clenching around it, making his lover groan. Perspiration ran down the side of Zaha's face, but he ignored it and continued to thrust forward. Twisting a little he pressed against something that made the boy on his lap sob with pleasure.   
  
"Zaha!" the boy cried out as the man's hand tightened around his aching manhood while hitting that spot inside him again. Carrot could have sworn he heard the other chuckle, but his hearing seemed to have stopped functioning. All he heard was the rapid beating of his heart and his cry of release as warmth washed over his body.   
  
Upon the teenager's release, Zaha braced himself as the fleshy prison constricted around his shaft, pushing him over the edge. He growled the destroyer's name under his breath, pulling Carrot closer. His body jerked, thrusting deeply as he spurt his release inside the smaller immortal's body. Then again, slamming forward as Carrot pushed back, wanting this just as much until climax overwhelmed him.  
  
They stayed in that position as their heavy breathing slowed down to normal. Zaha recovered first, sighing as he slipped out his softening member, and simply held the still trembling boy in his lap. He grinned as those brown eyes opened and stared at him with awe while reddened lips moved to form a lazy smile.   
  
"Wow..."   
  
"That's it?"   
  
"Um... wow?"   
  
Zaha laughed as he wiped himself and his sleepy lover clean with the quilt before discarding. He pulled the young man underneath the bed sheets with him and simply lay there. An amused smile touched his features as Carrot curled against him.  
  
"I'll ask you later."   
  
"Ask me what?" the boy let out a loud yawn as he rested his head against the violet-eyed man's broad chest.  
  
"Later," Zaha insisted. "Now go to sleep."  
  
"Zaha?"   
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Thank you." 


	3. Chapter Three

Consequences  
Written By: Teno Hikari (tenohikari@cs.com) &  
Lady Douji (ladydouji@pdq.net)   
Beta Read by: Sarryn   
  
Disclaimer: I swear I'll give Carrot back once I'm done with him ^_^  
  
Summary: AU - In order to save the souls of his friends, Carrot agrees to Zaha's demands and destroys the world. A new world is created where magic does not exist. Now that Spooner is gone and his loved ones reborn, can Carrot deal with the consequences of his choice? (Based from Lady Douji's idea)  
  
Warning: adult situations, sex (some S/M), and lots of Caraha yaoi.   
  
  
--------------------  
  
"You are here, no escape  
From my visions of the world  
You will cry, all alone  
But it does not mean a thing to me."  
- Aura performed by Emily Bindiger  
  
--------------------  
  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"Dammit Vega, order your damn dogs to stay the hell out of my garden!"   
  
"Plant-woman, my *wolves* were nowhere near your territory."  
  
"Then how do you explain the frozen rose bushes?!"  
  
  
Carrot groaned and tried to muffle the argument with a pillow. 'To early for this...'  
  
He eventually gave up and decided to just kill the members of his 'family' ... or at least make their lives a living hell. Yawning loudly, he stretched his limbs and turned over to snuggle up against his lover. Instead, the young man found himself hugging a pillow. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he looked around and found the rest of the bedroom empty.   
  
"Zaha?"   
  
No response. Carrot frowned slightly as he sat up, pushing the blankets aside, and stared at his wrists. He brushed his fingers against the smooth and unblemished skin that had been bleeding the last night. He got up, showered, dressed and then found his pendant laying on the nightstand beside the bed. Slipping it on, his eyes came across the broken remains of the handcuffs. He picked them and chucked them into the bathroom wastebasket before stripping the bedding. After tossing the soiled sheets into the hamper and he replaced them with clean ones.   
  
"Carrot-dear," Moss called out sweetly, standing just behind the bedroom door. "Are you awake yet?"  
  
"No," he answered while opening the door.   
  
The tall woman bounced in and threw her arms around him, nearly toppling them both to the floor. "How was the first day of school? Have a lot of homework? How many times did you get hit on? Are the teachers cool? Do you like the classes? Make new friends?"  
  
He took a deep breath to answer her questions in one long string. "I was late. Yes. Twice. Some. They're okay. And ... yes, sort of."  
  
"Only twice?" Moss blinked, a look of disbelief on her face. "Well, it is the first day after all. Usually they pounce all over you like hungry bunny rabbits...hehe."  
  
Carrot rolled his eyes as the tan-skinned female pulled away and stalked over to his wardrobe. Moss hummed pleasantly to herself as she stepped inside the walk-in-closet and fished out his school uniform. She made a tsk-ing noise, frowning at the clothes in her arms.   
  
"Faded black?! What ugly buttons! Ick!"   
  
"It's not that bad," he spoke up. He stopped Moss before she could spill kerosene on the uniform and light it on fire. "I only have to wear it until..."  
  
"Unacceptable!"   
  
The older-looking woman folded her arms and glared at the set of clothes. "It must be replaced. I refuse to let my dress-up-doll walk around in *this*."  
  
He gave her a wounded look. "Dress-up-doll...? I am a guy you know..."  
  
"I'm sorry," she said, giving him an apologetic smile. "I meant to say my *manly* dress-up-doll, tee hee!"  
  
He was about to open his mouth to protest, but quickly thought against it and left her alone to do as she pleased with the poor school uniform. Carrot stifled another yawn as he made his way over to the living room and faced the rest of his 'family' who hanged out on the weekends.   
  
Both Artail and Vega were discussing something about work. They paused to nod a greeting. Grey was lounging on one of the leather couches, flipping through TV channels. Gia was in the kitchen silently making breakfast. Carrot yawned a 'good morning' as he patted the heads of the wolves while they relaxed on the rug.  
  
"Morning, frozen fuzzy things..."  
  
Carrot bit into a piece of toast and held it with his teeth as he began to count on his fingers. "Hey... we're missn..."  
  
"Don't speak with your mouth full," Artail advised him. "Otherwise one of us lucky men might have to give mouth-to-mouth resuscitation."  
  
Grey and Vega snickered as the young man swallowed hard, glaring at the three of them. "Idiot, you don't give mouth-to-mouth when someone is choking. Unless they throw up in the kiss...eww... Anyway, I thought Kengyu was coming back with you guys this weekend."   
  
"He was, but we couldn't pull him away from his girlfriend." Vega snorted as he encouraged his wolves to wander outside to snack on the garden some more.   
  
Carrot blinked, pouring himself some orange juice. "Tin-man has a girlfriend? Since when?"  
  
"I don't know why you insist on calling him that, he's not living armor anymore. Oh yes, he met her a few nights ago," answered Artail. "At the Kabuki play that Vega and I were dragged off to go see with him."  
  
"Five hours." Ice Vega shook his head in disdain. "Five hours of my eternal life that I'll never get back."  
  
"You would only sleep through them anyway," quipped the spiky-haired boy. "So, where did Zaha go to this morning?"  
  
"He had an early business breakfast with a few partners," answered Moss as she entered the kitchen to make herself a light salad. "He said he would be back around noon and..." she trailed off when she looked outside the window. "Vega you ass!"   
  
The former Guardian Spirit laughed until a potted-plant went sailing towards his face. Artail shook his head as his friend toppled over onto the floor. Grey sat up and snickered while Carrot sighed and looked for the first-aid kit.   
  
"He had that coming."  
  
All the while, Gia said nothing but nodded his head in agreement.   
  
  
  
  
"Hey, Tira!"   
  
The younger Misu sister looked up from the paper she had been reading and smiled at her approaching friend. She quickly stuffed the papers into her book bag and smiled at the other girl. The short dark-haired girl huffed before smiling brightly at the older girl.  
  
"Morning, Dotta," Tira greeted, returning the smile. "How's it going?"  
  
"Great. Looky!" Dotta then extended her wrist to show the pink-haired girl her charm bracelet. "Sirius got it for me. Isn't it pretty?!"  
  
"It's beautiful..." said Tira, breathlessly. "When did he give it to you?"  
  
The amber-eyed teen happily retold the story of how her boyfriend gave her the bracelet after a romantic evening that weekend. Tira just listened, looking at the piece of jewelry with mild envy. She quickly shook the bitter feeling aside and concentrated on being happy for Dotta.   
  
It wasn't long before the rest of the gang showed up. Gateau and Marron were practically connected to the hip. Chocolate was ahead of them, making lewd comments while Eclair was in her usual spot: clinging to her big brother's back. The blonde girl jumped off and immediately went to go ogle her best friend's bracelet.   
  
"So, Tira," Chocolate caught up with her sister and smiled. "Did you help Carrot finish his rough draft? Can I read it?"  
  
"Uh ... no, he .. he...," Tira stammered with a blush. "He wasn't able to finish it last week."   
  
"Hmm..." the redhead brought a finger to her lips. "Maybe I can help him out today in class..."  
  
"I'm helping him!" Tira shouted suddenly, startling the group. She blushed the color of her hair and calmed herself down quickly. "I-I mean m-maybe ... we could ... b-both help him..."  
  
Dotta blinked. "Carrot?"  
  
"A new student," answered Marron. "He joined our creative writing class last Friday."  
  
"Marron and I ran into him at the mall after school," added Gateau. "He was kinda out of it, and a little shy around girls."  
  
"He's hot," Chocolate said brightly while Tira flushed like a tomato.  
  
Eclair pointed to one of the basketball courts, "That's him over there."  
  
The others turned their heads and were surprised to see a crowd of students around the court. A game was going on with six boys. Five of them were on Gateau's Basketball team since they were sporting jerseys. The other player was wearing a dark black uniform the same color as his spiky hair.   
  
"That's him!" exclaimed Chocolate. "Carrot Torte."  
  
  
  
The dark-haired teenager moved across the court with quicksilver speed, maneuvering around the taller players with ease and dribbling the ball like it was an extension of his hand. It never left Carrot's possession. Umber eyes quickly sized up the defender who had his arms stretched out in both directions.   
  
"It's not a fair game since he's got no team," said Gateau. "I think I'll join in and..."  
  
The tall blonde stopped speaking as Carrot faked to the left before throwing the ball between the other player's legs. Confused, the defender reached down to retrieve it and the dark haired boy leapt over his bent form. Carrot caught the basketball after it's first bounce and shot it through the hoop.   
  
The watchers exploded in applause and raucous cheers. Carrot took inhaled deeply as he wiped the sheen of sweat from his brow. After thanking a blushing girl from the sophomore class for a water bottle, he noticed that a small crowd had formed around him. A crowd of familiar faces that felt like impregnable walls closing in on him. The umber-eyed boy hastily backed away, breaking out of the circle. Noticing the surprised look on the of teenagers' faces, he coughed up a weak apology.   
  
"Sorry," he said again as they made their way into the school building. "Just not used to being around so many people..."  
  
  
  
  
"How long did you have home studies for?" asked Chocolate, who quickened her pace so she was now at Carrot's side. For some odd reason Tira found herself right alongside her older sister, grinding her teeth together.  
  
"Three years."  
  
Marron's brow knitted together. "Three years? So is this your first time attending High School?"  
  
"Yeah," Carrot replied automatically, nodding his head. He then reached into his school bag and pulled out his class schedule. Chocolate's curiosity got the better of her and she leaned forward to look. The redhead's eyes nearly fell out of their sockets.  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Name: Carrot Torte  
Student ID # 31953XXXX   
  
  
Period Class Time  
00 Homeroom 08:00-08:15  
01 Trigonometry 08:30-09:15  
02 Intermediate Piano 09:30-10:15  
03 Ancient History - Advanced 10:30-11:15  
04 PE 11:30-12:15  
-- Lunch 12:15-01:00  
05 Chemistry - Advanced 01:00-01:45   
07 Creative Writing 02:00-02:45  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"Whoa," Gateau whistled as he stared along with the Misu sister. Tira quickly looked away, her face as pink as her hair. Facing forward, she wondered why she was reacting this way...after she had only met Carrot a few days ago. "So, gonna sign up for any clubs? You know you were pretty good on the court. Our team could use another backup-player."  
  
The umber-eyed boy glanced at the blonde. "You're on the team?"  
  
"Yeap!" Eclair answered for her brother, already attaching herself to him like a human backpack. "Gateau's been the team captain for almost two years! They're going to win the Nationals this year, right bro?"  
  
The older boy grinned as he ruffled his sister's short blonde hair. "Oh yeah, we're gonna kick ass."  
  
"That is, if we ever end up going to class," Marron pointed out as the second bell rung. Everyone cursed and began heading their separate ways. Everyone except Carrot who wasn't quite sure where to find his Homeroom class. He was going to be late again. Wonderful.  
  
"Hello."  
  
Carrot flinched and looked up... and stared.   
  
"Good morning, are you new?" The beautiful woman smiled pleasantly at him. "You seem to be lost."   
  
The teenager slowly nodded his head in response while averting his eyes from the older woman's gaze. "Would you please tell me where I can find room B202?"  
  
"That would be Ms. Calamari's class," she answered, absently brushing some curly locks of lavender hair from her face. "I'll show where it is. Please, follow me."  
  
"Thank you," he said, following her down one of the hallways. He kept his eyes ahead and not on his guide. The woman continued to smile pleasantly even until they finally stopped in front of room B202. Stepping inside, the instructor's cheery morning announcement stopped as she turned to look at the two. True to her name, Ms. Calamari had an odd squid-looking hairstyle, or at least Carrot thought so.  
  
"Hi," the teacher smiled at his guide and then at Carrot. "Are you our new student?"   
  
"Yeah, I'm Carrot Torte." He handed his teacher his class schedule and looked around the room for some familiar faces. He found one and it smiled at him with warm amber eyes. He found himself returning Marron's smile before he tuned the Ms. Calamari's voice back in.  
  
"...morning announcements and evening parent-teacher conferences. Now would anyone care to volunteer by showing Mr. Torte around for the day?"  
  
Marron's hand shot up almost immediately, startling the other volunteers. "Thank you, Mr.Glace," the teacher beamed at the teenager before turning to Carrot and handing back his schedule. "Please, have a seat."   
  
The spiky-head youth turned to his guide and bowed politely. "Thanks again for helping me... Ms...?"  
  
"Stellar," she answered. "I'm the school counselor. And if you have any problems at all, please come by and see me. Marron can show you where my office is later."  
  
She turned to leave and Carrot couldn't help but watch her. When the door clicked shut, he lowered his eyes and went to sit down. In the last five minutes of class, Carrot listened as Ms. Calamari finished reading the morning announcement. He paid little attention to the upcoming school dance, school sport games, or the fundraiser for the senior class trip. What caught his attention was the 'Eco Club' and some can-food drives.  
  
After Homeroom ended, Marron used their fifteen-minute break to point out the major buildings such as the library, the computer lab, nurse's office, cafeteria, bathrooms, etc. He found out that Ms. Stellar's office was right alongside the nurse's. Maybe he would go see her sometime.  
  
With Marron's assistance he had no difficulty finding his other classes. He did his best to look interested throughout Trigonometry while making some new friends who were struggling in the class and needed some tutoring. Piano was fun and his instructor asked if he could perform in their upcoming recital. He told her he would think about it ... if the instructor would let him play jazz. Ancient History was as dry as thousand year-old bones. Well, at least that's how the Instructor taught it, what with his monotone voice. Fortunately, Carrot had PE to loosen up the tension.   
  
He was pleased to know, on the way to the boy's locker room, that he had the class with Gateau, the popular athlete of the school and all around nice guy. Unless you pissed him off or tried to hit on his little sister. Carrot had no intention of doing either, and smiled at the boy as they finished their mile run together.  
  
"Take it you're used to this," said Gateau as they stopped by the water fountain. "Run a lot?"   
  
"When I can," he answered, splashing cool water onto his face. They thanked the group of girls in their class for getting them towels. The teen blinked as he dried his face and a scrap of paper fell out. Swallowing hard, he opened it up to read the name and phone number of the girl who handed him the towel. The blonde just grinned before placing a hand on his shoulder.   
  
"Come on, dodge ball time."  
  
Carrot's face brightened. He tossed the towel on a nearby bench, forgetting about the piece of scrap in the pocket of his sweat-pants. He joined the line of players waiting to be picked. They looked looking nervous. Nervousness turned into relief, if they were chosen to be on Gateau's team.   
  
"Oh, man," a boy next to Carrot mumbled. "We're gonna die, if we don't end up on Mocha's team."  
Carrot turned to face him and saw that the opposing team looked sickly pale. "Does he hit hard?"  
  
"He doesn't mean to," answered another student. "He's just really strong. One time, when we were playing soccer, he kicked the ball so hard it broke right through the net!"   
  
The umber-eyed boy couldn't help but smile about, until he was called to join a team. The team Gateau wasn't on. Carrot only shrugged as the other players in line gave him sympathetic looks and they contemplated their own fate. Once the two teams were divided, the coach blew the whistle and the game had begun.   
  
Soccer balls went flying through the air left and right. Five minutes into the game, half of Carrot's team had been taken down by the basketball captain. He himself had managed to take out a couple of his opponents and dodge at the same time, but it wasn't long enough until he was alone. A couple of his opponents attempted to hit him, but Carrot effortlessly dodged and took them out. Now it was just him and Gateau and both teams were cheering for their remaining player.  
  
Blue eyes locked onto dark brown as the two last players sized each other up. Carrot's brow lowered in concentration. The balls were literally in Gateau's court. The blonde chucked one at him and the other boy moved out of the way. The ball flew passed his shoulder but Carrot made no attempt to get it once he saw his opponent pick up another one.  
  
Again and again, Gateau attempted to hit the other boy and missed. Another ten minutes flew by and the blonde was looking frustrated as Carrot continued to dodge by dashing, summersaults, or cartwheels. Everyone who witnessed it were sweat-dropping from where they watched.  
  
Gateau finally lost all patience and begin shooting the balls like mad. "Dammit, you can't dodge them forever!"  
  
Carrot broke into a grin as he dodged another missile coming at him. "Ha, just watch me!"  
  
They were so wrapped up in their dodge-ball-death-match that neither teenager saw the yearbook crew approach. Carrot back-flipped and did a one-armed handstand to avoid another hit. He was about to cartwheel away when a bright flash blinded him. He became disorientated momentarily. Then he felt a blow connect. He went down, crashing hard onto the pavement.   
  
"Carrot!" Gateau and some other students were immediately at the fallen boy's side. "Hey, you all right?"  
  
"Uhuhuh," the dark-haired teenager drawled with googley eyes. He made a fast recovery and slowly sat up, rubbing the back of his head. "Well fuck, this is oddly familiar..."  
  
"Are you sure you're all right?" asked Gateau as he helped the other to his feet. "I'm sorry... the ball... um slipped."  
  
"And the wind carried it 30miles per hour?" Carrot inquired dryly before breaking into another grin. "But that was fun."  
  
The blue-eyed teen blinked before smiling. "Yeah, it was. We gotta play against each other more often."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Hey, lunch is after this class. Wanna sit with us?"   
  
"Sure."  
  
  
  
Sitting on the bleachers and watching the whole dodge-ball game, Ms. Stellar observed the game conclude. A gentle smile formed on her lips as she watched both Carrot and Gateau. Her crimson eyes then settled completely on the dark-haired boy before she lowered them to read the papers on her lap.  
  
Student ID # 31953XXXX   
Name: Carrot Torte  
Sex: Male  
DOB: March 22, 1985  
Mother: deceased  
Father: deceased  
Parental Guardian: Zaha Torte  
  
Upon reading the last words on the sheet, her smile distorted into a frown. Eyes now narrowed in anger, she placed the papers back into the student file folder and watched the teenager again. The boy was smiling, his earth-brown eyes beaming happily, as they started another game.   
  
"Are you truly happy? Why on earth does he have you now?" she asked herself. "Soon, Carrot, I'll find out and separate you from each other for good. I won't let history repeat itself. I swear it." 


	4. Chapter Four

Consequences  
  
Written By: Teno Hikari (tenohikari@cs.com) &  
Lady Douji (ladydouji@pdq.net)   
  
  
Disclaimer: I swear I'll give Carrot back once I'm done with him ^_^  
  
Summary: AU - In order to save the souls of his friends, Carrot agrees to Zaha's demands and destroys the world. A new world is created where magic does not exist. Now that Spooner is gone and his loved ones reborn, can Carrot deal with the consequences of his choice? (Based from Lady Douji's idea)  
  
Warning: adult situations, sex (some S/M), and lots of Caraha yaoi.   
  
NOTE - Okay, I've totally swamped my beta-reader ::waves to Sayrrn:: so I'm posting it without being beta-read ^^;   
  
--------------------  
  
  
  
Chapter Four  
  
  
"I'm telling you," Carrot began as he set the game controller down to grab his soda. "Mario and Luigi were on drugs."   
  
Gateau just laughed, shaking his head. "No way. You're wrong."  
  
It was Carrot's third week of school and for someone who spent the last three years on home studies, he fit in pretty well. Going through all his classes was a breeze... Except for Ancient History, which he spent most of the time trying to stay both awake and sane. Carrot managed to keep out of the insanity zone, but not falling asleep was something he couldn't help without five espressos.  
  
After two straight hours of non-stop video games, Gateau did his small victory dance for outliving Carrot. Marron only sighed as the pointless debate the other boys were having. As he flipped through the pages of his text book, both Tira and Chocolate were smirking as they set up a board game on the floor.  
  
"Come on," said Gateau. "They're just pixel video game characters."  
  
"Pixel video game characters that were on drugs," added Carrot as he sat down beside Marron. "Think about it: two plumbers who got high by eating mushrooms and were sent to an illusionary non-existent world. A place where money floats in the air, you can blow fire out of your nostrils, ride on a dinosaur who happens to be a vegetarian, and have the ability to fly through clouds that have smiley faces."  
  
The group couldn't help but chuckle and aligned their cars at the start place of the LIFE board game. They played for about an hour until Gateau finally had to go pick up his sister from karate practice. Carrot kept having kids throughout the game and was now selling all his pink children to Chocolate. The phone rang as they were putting everything away, Marron went to go answer while Tira was counting the multi-colored currency.  
  
"Glace residence," Marron informed as he answered. "Oh, hello mother."  
  
Carrot flinched inwardly as he dropped the wheel of LIFE into the box. He had been invited to Marron's house twice this week and had never met his parents. Their parents, From what he gathered from the displayed family photos, Apricot and Onion were together once more. It almost made him smile until he tuned into the rest of the conversation.  
  
"Yes, Gateau said he would return after he picked up Eclair... yes Chocolate and Tira said they would be staying for dinner tonight and..." Covering the mouthpiece, Marron turned to the other teenager and smiled. "Carrot, would you like to stay for dinner?"   
  
"Uh, you know what," Carrot began while trying not to sound nervous. "I think I should be getting home now. Maybe some other time?"  
  
Marron nodded, a little disappointed as he answered his mother. Collecting his text books while Tira and Chocolate were now flipping through a magazine, commenting on the newest fashions; Carrot found himself drawn to the other boy's desk. Shrugging his book bag over his shoulder, his umber eyes scanned the desk contents.  
  
Books. Lots of books that dealt with Eastern humanities, religions, languages... and magic? He frowned as his umber eyes fell upon sketches of familiar looking ofudas as he picked up one of the books. Metaphysics, as Carrot read the table of contents he noticed some chapters were circled in pencil. Astral Travel & Out of Body Experience, Dreams, Elemental Magic, and Meditation.   
  
"Carrot?"   
  
He tear his eyes away and stared at the other boy who was now standing beside him. Marron Glace... had his old name... they all had the same their old names. Coincidence? In Marron's case, no it couldn't be. The same parents, the same friends, the same interests... everything the same.  
  
"Carrot?" Marron repeated as he waved his hand in front of the dazed boy's face. "Are you all right?"  
  
'Brother?'  
  
Breaking out of his reveries, the spiky-haired teenaged just blinked before nodding. He set the book back down on the desk and gave Marron a small assuring smile. Behind it, Carrot was nearly falling apart at the seams. He needed to get of there... he needed Zaha.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," he answered with a fake - yet believable - yawn. "I should head on home."  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to stay for dinner?"   
  
"I'm sure... I-I made plans with my dad for tonight." Inwardly he winced when lying to his reincarnated-brother's face. "Rain check?"  
  
"Sure," Marron nodded with a slight smile as he showed his new friend to the door.   
  
  
  
  
After saying their goodbyes, Carrot walked alone for a few minutes to and wasn't surprised when a car pulled up along the sidewalk. He paused for a moment as the passenger door was popped open. Immediately he recognized the familiar face and got in.   
  
"I was wondering when you finally decided to come back from OZ, Tin Man."  
  
The former samurai gave the teenager a mock glare and focused on the road, "Put your seat belt on, Toto; before I have an 'accident' and you go flying out the window."  
  
Carrot stuck his tongue at him before complying, after all Kengyu Kiba was usually good with keeping his word. Luckily, Grey splashed on the concrete rather than splat and stayed that way. The teenager then spotted a packet laying on the dashboard and opened it without asking.  
  
Kengyu shot him a look of annoyance as he focused on the road ahead of them. The boy reclined back on the leather seat as he looked through the pictures. Every fifteen seconds he released a snort and snicker at the miserable expression on Artail and Vega's faces.  
  
"Hhmm, maybe you should have took them to a bar before Kabuki..."  
  
The older looking man snorted, "And then have them running around drunk and naked across the city?"  
  
"Jeeze! Does everyone know that story?!" Carrot demanded, red with embarrassment. He shook it off quickly and turned to look at photos again. "So where's this girlfriend you claim to have? You did take a picture of her, didn't you?"   
  
"I did." he nodded. "Knowing that you're an unbelieving brat who would demmand proof. Look at the last ones."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Carrot flipped to the last photos and saw Kengyu with his arm around a beautiful woman. A very familiar beautiful woman. He gaped and held it closer to his face.  
  
"Shicho?! You're dating Shicho of the Soga Clan?!"   
  
"The Soga clan does not exist anymore," Kengyu pointed out. "Neither does mine; therefore I no longer consider her as an enemy."  
  
"Oh." Umber eyes still blinked at the happy couple in the picture with disbelief. "It's just weird... strange... abnormal... and..."  
  
Kengyu raised an eyebrow at the boy who quickly put the photos away.   
  
"I'm going to shut up now."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
  
  
Zaha adjusted his tie once more as he finished looking over some files and put them away as the main door opened. Carrot entered the living area where he was seated on one of the Victorian sofas. Dropping the school bag, the boy flopped onto the sofa, reclining his head back on the other's lap to beam up at him.  
  
Blinking, the older man stared down at Carrot. "Oh, good. You're home early."  
  
"Yes, *dad*." Carrot rolled his eyes as he undid some of the buttons on his uniform. "But I can't stay long, my lover is waiting for me. So don't wait up... for like the next couple of days."  
  
Zaha chuckled as he leaned down to kiss the young man's soft lips. The boy's arms reached up to wrap around his neck, holding him in place. Lips parted eagerly and he took the invitation, exploring the warm cavern that was Carrot's mouth with his tongue.  
  
He was getting a crick in his neck minutes later, and gently pulled away, ending the kiss. Carrot licked his lips and remained laying in the same place before eyes focused on the tuxedo he lover was wearing. The boy frowned slightly, sitting up, he turned to face him.   
  
"You have plans for tonight?"   
  
"Ah, yes," he answered, looking away from the boy.   
  
Carrot sighed before shrugging as he stood up. "Okay, have fun. I have homework to do anyway."  
  
"Homework?" The older man gave Carrot a disbelieving look. "Since when do you do homework?"  
  
"Eh." Carrot shrugged again before picking up his bag off the floor and leaving the study.  
  
Zaha rearranged his papers once more and began to count backwards from twenty. He could already determine Carrot was already up the stairs, heading to their bedroom. Standing up, he greeted Moss, Grey, and Kengyu when they entered. All three were dressed in evening wear for the occasion tonight.  
  
"Did you tell him?" asked Moss.   
  
Zaha shook his head. "...Eleven... Ten... Nine... Eight..."  
  
Grey snickered as the sound of feet pounded against the floor, heading back towards the study.   
  
"...Seven... Six... Five..."  
  
Kengyu sighed as he distanced himself from the door and took a seat on the sofa. The footsteps grew louder as Zaha began to reach the end.  
  
"...Four... Three... Two..."  
  
Carrot burst back into the study, his face red as he held up the dress he had found laying on his portion of the bed.   
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!"  
  
"...One..."  
  
It took a few more moments of Carrot to calm himself. His arms flapping up and down rapidly as if he could use them to fly away. Zaha quickly took the expensive dress from him before he could to tear it to pieces. He cleared his throat after the teenager's little tantrum and began to explain.  
  
"Carrot, we are all attending a benefit dinner tonight," he said, gesturing to the others. "Unless you wish old women flirting with you and pinching your cheeks because you remind them of a male relative; I suggest you put this on."  
  
"Hell no," Carrot answered immediately. He simmered down a little when Zaha gave him a slight look of annoyance. "Why do I even have to go?"   
  
"Because I wish to spend the evening actually raising funds to build new irrigation in Africa, not fending off the dubious charms of various gold-diggers. To do that I need to be escorting someone," Zaha then nodded towards his young lover. "You are it."  
  
Before the boy could protest, the dress was placed back in his arms and he was turned to face the door. "Now hurry up and get dressed. Moss will help with your hair and make-up."  
  
Upon hearing her name while stifling giggles at the scene, Moss stepped forward in her long velvet forrest green and gold gown. She placed her hand on Carrot's shoulder, urging him out with her. He let himself be led while glaring at the dress, like one would towards his mortal enemy.  
  
  
  
"Gentlemen," Moss announced as she stepped back into the study about an hour later. Her face beaming with pride as the three men stopped their discussion and looked towards the door. She stepped aside and gestured to the figure beside her and hidden behind the door. "I give you, Callista O'Connell."  
  
The three men in the room blinked and waited. No one stepped forward and Moss cleared her throat and reached out to grab the figure's arm. "...Once again... I give you, Callista O'Connell."  
  
With a hard tug, 'Callista' came staggering into the room. Once the young 'woman' regained her balance, she looked up and crossed her arms over her chest, chin raised in defiance. An odd silence filled the room as four pairs of eyes were on Callista.  
  
No one would ever guess that the young woman underneath the makeup, wig, and the expensive silk dress, was Carrot Glace. The glossy and glimmering dress was actually two pieces with a bodice stop with a little padding in the bust area. Nothing but the finest, as Carrot's wrists and neck were wrapped with diamonds. He gave a small inaudible sigh, tugging absently on the opera gloves, before smoothing over the long skirt.   
  
The wig hardly looked like a wig at all. Moss had mastered her curling iron and styled the hair so it hung half up, spilling down Carrot's back in rivulets and curls. Makeup was applied to Carrot's face, hiding his handsome boyish face completely.   
  
What had completed the illusion was Carrot's acting. Callista gave a polite curtsy with a charming smile. His voice was soft and definitely feminine. "Good evening, gentlemen."  
  
Zaha was captivated and for a moment so was everyone else. Moss beamed with pride for her 'dress up doll' while Kengyu played along. The Samurai bowed respectfully before taking Callista's hand and kissing it.   
  
"Good evening, my lady."  
  
The teenager resisted the urge to take off one of his gloves and slap him with it. Instead, he glared wearily at Grey who was standing besides Moss. Dark Grey, being one of Carrot's oldest and closest friends, sniggered.  
  
"I hate dressing up like this," Carrot complained, his voice returning to normal. His umber eyes found Zaha's and narrowed in annoyance. "Why didn't you tell me about this benefit earlier so I could come up with an excuse not to go?"  
  
Zaha raised an eyebrow before gesturing everyone out the study. "That's why."  
  
  
  
The banquet hall was beautiful that evening and as Carrot stepped through the arch doorways, he felt a familiar deja vu. The building's architecture and design reminded him of the Mediterranean. For a brief moment he was taken back the days he and Zaha spent living on the Italian Riviera.  
  
Looking around the large hall, his eyes took in more of the arch doorways and windows, the different kinds of flowers, and even the Carrara marble floor. He had the longing to return to their Villa Riviera and leave this busy city. One of his favorite moments was staring at the Mediterranean Sea on the villa's panoramic terrace. He could almost hear Zaha calling his name, asking him to come back to bed...  
  
"Callista," Zaha murmured to draw him back from his reverie.   
  
Carrot sighed inwardly as he focused on the benefit dinner again. Charming, he had to remember to act like a charming young woman and not frown at the adoring looks he was getting. Not to mention the leers and sneers from unwanted admirers and the 'gold-diggers' Zaha had been talking about.  
  
He practically clung to Zaha's arm for an hour until one of Zaha's colleagues was bold enough to ask if he could cut in. He wanted to say no and 'to hell with being etiquette' - but decided not to cause a scene. So he danced with a few men and hated every minute of it.   
  
Dinner would be served soon... and maybe he could fake food poisoning. Carrot frowned knowing his lover wouldn't buy it as he was offered a glass of wine from a nearby waiter. Catching a warning glance from Kengyu across the room, he sipped slowly and eyed Zaha who was now talking with a group of other men.  
  
Zaha Torte, sometimes he could hear the nagging voice of the past world's Carrot Glace screaming at him. 'How could you destroy Spooner?! How could you fall in love with your worst enemy?! How could you be gay?!'  
  
He immediately tuned the voice out and focused on Zaha.   
  
'I wanna go home ... I wanna go home ... I wanna go home...' he kept singing in his head before he felt someone tug on his skirt. He looked down and tried not to growl out loud. There were just some things in his past life that he wish would just stay in the past.  
  
"Hello," he said politely. "May I help you with something?"  
  
  
Back when Spooner existed, before he even heard the name Zaha Torte, Carrot had a nemesis. Hardly a rival but a major annoyance in his pursue of love. It seemed everywhere he went, the sorry excuse of a Sorcerer had followed. Every attempt he made on the girl, the little weasel ruined. Now, a millennia later in the new world, Count Potato Chips stood before him.  
  
"He-He-hewwo," Potato stuttered in normal Potato-speech. It reminded the annoyed cross-dresser a lot of Elmer Fud. The chubby young man was blushing scarlet as he stared into Carrot's eyes as he tried to continue. "I-I-I was just wonderwing if... if we met befor'we?  
  
"No," Carrot responded, eyeing Potato's ever present butler who was cheering him on. "I do not believe so."  
  
"Oh, I could've sworn... oh nevermindth... I'm Potato Chips... what's yo'w name?"  
  
"Callista. Callista O'Connell."  
  
Potato tried to look suave despite the fact he was sweating bullets from his large pores. "Callista, that's... that's a pwetty name...a..re you her'we with anyone?"  
  
'Holy, crossdress-Batman! Is the little pervert trying to hit on me?! ME?!' Carrot fought the urge to vomit. "Yes, I'm here with Zaha Torte." 'The dead man standing a couple feet away...'   
  
"Oh," Potato visibly deflated. "He's a f'weind of my momm... mom's... oh their serving ice cream. Want any?"  
  
"No, I'm fine. Please excuse me..." Carrot said hurriedly as he took two more glasses of wine and headed towards his companion. He should have taken the bottle with him as he approached the small crowd of people. It was going to be a long night. 


End file.
